something blue
by lovingvray
Summary: Jamie and Eddie get married, plain and simple!


**May 9 2019 – 6PM **

"Erin's going to be here in 20 minutes to pick me up, babe." Eddie said, as she lay her overnight bag next to the wall in the entry way of her and Jamie's apartment.

"I wish you could just stay here tonight and then get ready at Er's in the morning. This is the first time in months that we haven't slept in the same bed." Jamie pouted, as he met Eddie in the lounge and pulled her into his arms.

Eddie felt the same way. Ever since Eddie's undercover after the city-wide blackout, her and Jamie had decided to stay the same apartment every night, even if that meant alternating between the two apartments. In the end, they decided the live in Jamie's apartment full time until they saved up to buy a house for when they have kids.

"I know, honey. But just think of it this way – this time tomorrow we'll be husband and wife and we'll get to sleep in the same bed for the rest of our lives." She softened, their foreheads now leant against each other.

"I love you so much," Jamie said softly, while stroking her cheekbone.

"I love you more." She smiled, kissing him lovingly on cheek, before leading them to the couch.

Jamie and Eddie had opted to cuddle to the couch until Erin arrived. Afterall, this would be their last few minutes together as an engaged coupled. The gears in their heads were certainly turning the wedding nerves on the main part. However, in Eddie's mind, alongside the wedding, all that was going through her head was wanting to start a family. _Yeah, so it may be 'too early' in our marriage, but it's not like we're getting any younger,_ Eddie thought to herself.

"Babe, what're you thinking about?" Jamie said, softly.

"Us. How we're evolving. Our future family," she started, as she turned to Jamie with only the look of pure love in her eyes. "What do you think about starting to try for a baby soon? I know we'll only be married for less than a year if it happens fast, but-" Jamie cut her off.

"Ed, I'd love that, honestly. Besides, we've basically been married for 5 years anyways. I can't wait to be your husband, to do life with you, to have children with you, and most of all – to grow old with you."

Eddie was all smiles with joyful tears in her eyes. "I love you so much, Jamie," She beamed, going in for a long, sweet, loving kiss.

As per usual, Jamie touched his forehead to hers – it was their thing. "I love you so much more."

Just as Jamie went to kiss Eddie again, a knock sounded at the door. _Perfect timing Erin. Perfect timing as always,_ he chuckled.

They stayed talking for another 20 minutes, until Erin noticed the time. She had made reservations for dinner at 7:30, not the Eddie had this knowledge yet.

"Hey Eddie, you ready to go?" Erin smiled.

"Hmm, yeah," She nodded. "See you tomorrow babe. I can't wait to marry you." Eddie said, before going over to give him a final kiss.

She meant for it to be a quick goodbye kiss, which only turned into a long one. "Okay you two, it's time for us to go. You can catch up on the kissing tomorrow, at _your_ wedding," Erin laughed.

**May 10, 11:30AM**

"Eddie! You look magnificent! Jamie won't know what hit him," Henry grinned with delight as Eddie walked into Erin's living room – makeup done, hair styled, wedding dress on; now all she needed was her shoes and her handsome groom.

A few months back Eddie had decided to ask Henry to walk him down the isle. She knew her Dad wouldn't be out of prison, and she wasn't sure how it'd look having Frank walk her to the altar. While Frank was going to be her Father-in-Law and she saw him as a father figure, he was still her boss, which he understood perfectly.

"Aww, thanks Henry!" Eddie softened.

"Hey, that's Pop to you now. You're going to officially be family in 2 hours." He grinned, walking towards her to give her a side hug.

Erin was leaning against the outer kitchen counter with the biggest and sweetest grin on her face. _My sister_ she thought. She sure did love the sound of that.

"Well speaking of you being officially family in two hours, we better get going. We've got one hour to be at the Church, and then I can _finally_ call you my sister." Erin chuckled with sisterly love.

**30 minutes later, St Angelus Church**

"Jameson, stand still!" Danny laughed. Jamie had been pacing every since the wedding guests had started arriving. He couldn't believe it, this day, their day, had finally come. Today was the day he could call Eddie his forever.

"I can't! I'm too excited and nervous. I just want to see Ed." His eyes sparkled. That sentence was completely genuine and anybody could see it.

"30 more minutes, Jamie."

**12:30PM May 10 2019**

It was time. The music queued, the doors opened and there she was. Eddie was right there in a beautiful strapless dress, with Henry linked to her on her left, and her yellow and white flower bouquet in her right. Jamie couldn't believe his eyes, she looked so gorgeous, tears were now forming.

"You look after her, Jamie." Pop smiled, as he handed her over to him.

"I will, Pop, don't worry," He promised. "Hi." Jamie said sweetly, taking Eddie's hands.

"Hi babe." She smiled back.

The guests were now all seated again. It was time for this beautiful celebration to begin.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of marriage between Jameson and Edit," The priest started. "Before we start, if there is any objections to the marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one spoke up, thank goodness.

"We now may continue," He said, "The bride and groom have chose to write their own vows, which they'll read now."

Eddie looked into Jamie's eyes, full of happiness and emotion.

E - "I will always have your back."

J - "If you fall behind, I'll wait up."

E – "I'll earn your respect, and pay you respect everyday we have,"

J – "I'll be your scout, your night watchman, your cavalry"

E – "Your medic, your chaplain, in our Army of Two."

Both – "No retreat, no surrender."

J – "You can count on me."

E – "And you can count on me," Eddie finished.

Jamie was crying. Eddie was crying. Everyone was crying. They were just too precious.

The priest turned to Jamie, "And now, do you, Jameson Reagan, take Edit Marie Janko to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward; to love, honour, and cherish til' death do you part?"

"I do." He grinned.

He then turned to Eddie, "Do you, Edit Marie Janko, take Jameson Reagan to be your lawfully wedding husband? To have and to hold from this day forward; to love, honour, and cherish til' death do you part?"

The smiled widely, yet softly, "I do."

Once their rings were exchanged, it was time for the moment everyone had been waiting for.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss your bride, Jameson," He smiled.

The room was filled will "Awes" as they kissed slowly and lovingly.

They pulled apart, "I now present for the first time, Mr & Mrs Jameson Reagan."

a/n: hey guys, so I'm thinking of writing a second chapter for this (of the wedding reception), so lemme know if I should lol… also, I deleted jamko dreams because I was reading through it and the whole time I was like "ew" lmao… anyways, I'm going to New York in 37 days so I'll hopefully get lots of inspiration while im over there! – Shanelle x


End file.
